1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game monitoring system, a card game table and a card game monitoring method to prevent cards from being lost or replaced during games played using a large number of cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various card games are popular in general. In casinos or the like for example, card games are played by a dealer and plural players around a table. Card games such as “black jack,” etc. are played with cards distributed on the table. When people play against each other in such a game, mistakes often occur. For example, cards used in games may go astray or wrong cards may mix in. Such errors may be caused intentionally by dealers or players.
To assure fair games by preventing such errors and wrongful acts, monitoring staff is deployed. The monitoring staff members monitor so that games are played appropriately.
However, deployment of monitoring staff members results in an increase in personnel expenses. On the other hand, wrongful acts may be perpetrated by dealers in collusion with players. While increasing the number of monitoring staff members may be conceivable to prevent such a situation by having the staff members monitor each other, such a measure would further increase personnel expenses and result in poor profitability in running casinos or the like.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above-mentioned points with an object of providing a card game monitoring system, a card game table, and a card game monitoring method intended to reduce costs by automating the monitoring.